


Then Show Me

by dudebo



Series: Values [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: (but in a romantic way), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Makeup Sex, Past Infidelity, Sexual Roleplay, mentions of past Yang/Reinhard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebo/pseuds/dudebo
Summary: « Kaiser Reinhard has a proposition to make. If Yang Wenli is delivered to him, in imperial territory, then Heinessen and its people will be gifted a measure of freedom. »
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Yang Wenli
Series: Values [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Then Show Me

« Kaiser Reinhard has a proposition to make. If Yang Wenli is delivered to him, in imperial territory, then Heinessen and its people will be gifted a measure of freedom. »

The message was transmitted directly to the head of planet Heinessen. It was immediately made secret, except among the highest ranked officials in the government

Three days later, it was a subject of gossip between the supply department secretaries. There was speculation that a secret Yang supporter had leaked it, dissatisfied by the council deliberations. Of course, none of that actually mattered. The choice made, to court the Kaiser’s fickle favor or to stand by their ex-hero, was still unknown.

The Yang fleet, no matter how disbanded, had to do something about this. They had to gather up for a war council, to prepare for the eventual conflict. Of course, because they still wanted to be polite to their nominal government, they called it a ‘get-together party between old friends’.

__

Caselnes and Attenborough were the first to arrive at the Yang’s residence. Frederica was the one to greet them at the door. Apparently, they’d walked into each other while trying to dodge the same patrol. They had a good laugh together and she invited them in.

The living room was set up for a small get-together. The couch and seats were gathered around a coffee table covered in plates containing sandwiches. The cat had tried to sample them, and thus had been exiled outside. They could see it though the large window, lazing under the sun.

« We’re not expecting a lot of people. Surveillance increased, it’s getting harder renting a car or even getting gas, the prices are so high. I mean, it’s already great that you two were able to come. » said Frederica, letting the two men in.

« I think we should wait for Schenkopp. He couldn’t confirm anything, but he’d never miss a meeting like this. » said Caselnes, taking off his coat.

Attenborough was looking around, searching for something. She knew it was a silly thought, but he reminded her of a very happy, very yappy dog.

« Yang’s not ready yet. I think he’s still in the kitchen, noted Frederica, smiling.

\- How in hell did you manage to get a bum like him to be so domestic, asked Attenborough, half joking.

\- Just take a seat and start eating. » sighed Caselnes.

Frederica nodded silently to him. It had only been about five months and she was already tired of the repetitive jokes about good-for-nothing husbands and balls-and-chains wives. She didn’t blame Attenborough, though. Nothing about Yang’s past attitude ever indicated he’d be particularly good at being a stay-at-home husband.

She remembered having a thought, the first time she and Yang had entered their new home, ‘I just hope that we’ll never becomes one of those awful couples that can’t communicate with each other without crying and exploding’. She still had hope about the two of them, despite Yang ever-so melancholic attitude.

Caselnes bit into one of the sandwiches laying on one the plates.

« Pretty good, Frederica, I see you’ve improved since last time I came.

\- Actually, Yang did those. I cooked the pie, do you want to try it? » said Frederica.

Caselnes peeked at the one pie sitting on the table, looking slightly _too_ charred to be edible, and turned a bit green.

« I understand. » sighed Frederica, going back to the kitchen. She could hear Attenborough laughing at Caselnes.

It’s good to have them back, she mused. Maybe it means we’ll be able to do something after all.

__

Yang was still in the kitchen, fidgeting with a bottle, looking tense.

« Are you alright, asked Frederica.

\- Oh, it’s nothing, just a bit nervous. I’ve never been any good at being a host, that’s all. »

Frederica grabbed his hands gently. She thumbed his knuckles. It was obvious he wasn’t just nervous about the party.

« It’s alright to be afraid. Your life is at risk, because of the message, after all. »

She hated seeing him like this. Every time she saw that hauntingly familiar look of anxiety, it was like she could feel her heart break.

A man like you doesn’t deserve this torment, she wanted to tell him; but he would disagree, even if he wouldn’t tell it to her face. She knew him too well.

« I’m not worried about my life. I’m more worried about how the others are taking it. » he said, finally popping open the bottle.

She looked at him with sad eyes. He smiled.

A loud, unidentifiable noise interrupted their silent exchange.

« And that must be Schenkopp, said Frederica, matter-of-factly.

\- Better get the special bottles. » sighed Yang, still smiling.

__

Schenkopp hadn’t changed at all since he’d been let go from the army. The first thing he did entering the house was bear-hug everyone in the room. The second thing he did was go straight for the alcohol, while everyone was still dizzy from his bone-crushing hugs.

« I wish you didn’t immediately monopolize the best seat. » grumbled Attenborough, sitting on a wooden chair that wasn’t exactly new. Schenkopp smiled smugly, sat on a large and very comfy-looking armchair.

« Second best seat, actually. » corrected Frederica, snuggled on the worn but even-more comfortable couch. Yang was half-leaning on her, drinking one of his usual half-tea half-brandy mug.

« We should get to business. » said Caselnes, putting down his half-eaten sandwich.

The bickering stopped and everyone turned to pay attention to him.

« Reinhard’s proposition is actually very advantageous for Heinessen as a whole. They didn’t let me into the room, obviously, but I can tell you that they’re probably going to take it with no negotiations, he stated, serious.

\- Can you explain how ? Because from an outsider point of view, it looks like an obvious dirty trick. » asked Attenborough.

Caselnes went on a long, boring, administration-driven explanation of the situation, occasionally being interrupted by the others.

After interjecting for the second time, Frederica noticed that Yang hadn’t said a word, not once. He was still sipping at his cup, seeming strangely detached from the conversation. It could seem like he was putting on a brave face in front of his friends, but she had seen the truth, she knew this was a lie.

There is definitely something wrong, she thought, something he hasn’t told me. This is about his life, he could never see any of us again if we don’t do something about the situation. Is he afraid that we would think less of him if he panicked ? He know we wouldn’t judge him for feeling out of sorts.

She could feel his repressed worry pass unto her, slithering like worms.

Caselnes was still giving out explanations.

« Basically, if they give him Yang, he promised to relieve the economic pressure put on Heinessen. No more sanctions, lesser taxes, reopening interplanetary trades. That what’s ‘a measure of freedom’ meant. It seems the Kaiser would actually honor that deal, because he seems pretty serious about getting Yang close to him. They probably hope Yang won’t make a fuss and follow their decision, because it’ll benefit the populace greatly.

\- Like Yang would ever go along with it! » mocked Schenkopp.

Frederica felt Yang shiver against her. They glanced to each other.

« Just tell them, whatever it is. » she mouthed. He nodded, and smiled.

« I think I should go along. » he said as casually as he could.

The whole room went silent. They could hear the cat meowing outside. Yang took a sip. Without any other noises around it, the slurping sounded disgusting.

« How could you say that, let out Schenkopp, cold, almost spitting.

\- I mean, in the grand scheme of things, my value as a person is irrelevant in the face of the whole machine of the empire, elaborated Yang, settling deeper into the couch. If my life can let what little is left of the last democratic government in the Galaxy recover, and give it a real fighting chance, it may be worth it. »

He took another sip out of his cup, more quietly this time.

« And lets not even talk about my personal happiness. That has even less value.»

Frederica couldn’t help but notice the melancholic look that appeared on his face as he talked. It was sadder than usual, even for him.

I understand, she thought. It’s simple sacrifice. I wonder if I could do the same, become a slave so others could be free.

« Beside, if this doesn’t work, you can always become space-pirates and mount a daring rescue on whatever prison planet I got stuffed into. It’d be pretty exciting. And not just because I’d love to see Attenborough in costume again.»

The whole room laughed. Schenkopp remained less-than-convinced.

« I just don’t see how Yang himself could be worth a total victory to that blond brat. I mean, we know he’s great, but they don’t. I guess he’s the whole empire designated nemesis, but still, I don’t quite get it. No offense, he added

\- None taken. » responded Yang, completely unaffected.

« I wonder why Reinhard would want you near him, said Frederica. When you told me about your meeting, you said he’d understood that you would never join him or hiscircle. Why would that change now that you’re his prisoner. Could he just want you as a trophy, no matter how unfairly unearned ? »

Yang flinched and she couldn’t help but notice it.

Does it has something to with their meeting, she wondered. Did something happen then, and if so, why didn’t he tell me about it?

« I wondered that too, said Caselnes. It doesn’t seem like he want Yang to work for him, not as a admiral at least.

\- Maybe he wants a new concubine. Mistresses are a longtime imperial tradition, after all. Maybe he’s afraid he’d get kicked out of the club if he didn’t get one.» joked Attenborough. Schenkopp laughed out loud. Even Caselnes let out a giggle.

Yang receded deeper into the couch, looking deeply embarrassed.

Frederica could see the pieces of the puzzle, but she refused to put them together yet.

I need to talk to him by himself, she thought. Since he clearly doesn’t want to talk about whatever this is in front of the others.

« Well, no matter what happens next, we’re all together right now. Why not have fun while we still have time ? » she said, shutting down the rising speculations.

The distraction worked and the conversation started to move itself toward lighter topics. Even Yang was starting to cheer up. Still, the worry didn’t leave her.

__

Eventually, she dragged Yang back to the kitchen, under the pretense of preparing a fresh fruit salad. « It’s the only dessert Yang’s really qualified to make, according to Mrs. Caselnes. » she joked, leaving the living-room. Attenborough laughed at that, of course.

They were standing next to each other, both slicing mangoes on the counter.

« We really should have thought about it earlier, smiled Yang.

\- Well we are poor hosts, after all. » she responded.

They stayed like this, cooking side by side, unable to come up with small talk. The sounds of the blades hitting the cutting board were blending with the muffled noises of the guests.

Frederica was the one who ended up breaking their silence.

« I know there’s something wrong. »

He nodded.

At least he’s aware of it, she thought.

« Do you want to talk about it? »

He tensed up again.

Not a good idea to be so direct, she noted to herself. But it may become my last resort.

« Would you want to talk about it with Julian, when he comes back ?

\- It’s just not the kind of thing I could ever discuss with him. Wouldn’t be appropriate.»

He laughed nervously, clearly trying to deflect.

What is going on, thought Frederica. She was seriously worried, now.

Something bad happened to him, she thought. Probably during that meeting with Reinhard. Maybe Reinhard did something to him. Her mind went to the worst thing possible.

She clutched her knife, wet with juice.

I could kill him, right now, I’d run to Odin, she thought, if he hurt him, if he really hurt him...

She took a deep breath. Right now, she had to go back to being a good hostess. Keep face, bury these thoughts for later. She forced herself to ignore her anger and went back to cooking, a smile on her face.

__

Frederica awful worry resurfaced after the party ended and the guests left. They didn’t really come to a conclusion. Schenkopp, very drunk, had shouted « Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of this! » before getting into his car with Attenborough’s help. Caselnes basically said the same thing, albeit a lot quieter. The cat refused to be been left back in, they were alone in the house, but Yang stayed silent.

__

They were in the kitchen again. She was washing the dishes, he was putting them away. It was getting dark outside. The light was harsh.

What is he thinking, she thought. Why is he so resigned to his fate. I need to know.

« If anything bad happened with Reinhard, you can tell me. », she said impulsively.

A crashing sound followed. Yang had dropped the plates he was carrying. She rushed to his side.

« Don’t worry. » he said, kneeling before the shattered porcelain. She stared at him.

Is he going to open up, she thought.

« I can sweep it up myself. I’m not that inept. »

He was smiling, but she could tell he was hiding something serious, something painful.

Maybe it’s not something that was done to him, she thought, but something he did himself, something he thinks was his responsibility.

She could feel a heavy weight digging in on her heart. She was familiar with that kind of self-loathing, that awful self-blaming impulse, that feeling he was probably carrying with him.

She kneeled next to him, helping him picking up the white shards scattered across the floor.

« Wenli. I’ll never hate you, no matter what you’ve done, you know that ? »

He averted her gaze.

« Let’s just finish cleaning and go to bed. »

He let out a small, sad smile.

« Maybe I’ll be able to talk then. »

She nodded, and they went back to picking up the broken plates in silence.

__

The bed was starting to warm in spots. The lights had gone off only a few minutes ago.

Frederica was trying to get her eyes used to the darkness.

They had taken an habit of completely occulting their bedroom at night, ever since they caught what they were pretty certain was a spy taping them. While it gave them privacy, it meant getting used to complete darkness, something neither of them were particularly fond of, having lived either in a small spaceship, a busy space-station or an perpetually illuminated city.

Frederica fumbled her hand toward Yang, hitting his naked hip.

It had taken her a certain length of time and a few frustrations, getting him used to be naked in bed. He had been quite squeamish, under the guise of being respectful.

But it was worth it, she thought, caressing his soft belly, intensely aware of their mutual nudity. In response, he snuggled his head against hers, almost humming. She couldn’t help but smile, loosing herself in the bed rising warmth.

Her smile faded when she recalled the preceding evening, and what she had to do.

« You worry me. You’ve been worrying me for a while. »

He turned away from her. She put a hand on his chest. His heartbeat was fast, and going faster.

Please, just tell me what’s going on, tell me if he hurt you, she wanted to scream. But she knew it wouldn’t work, that he’d just clam up and that she’d only have herself to blame. Still, she needed relief, reassurance, to break this unbearable tension.

« Listen, if someone hurt you, tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know.»

She could feel his heart jump under her hand. She craned her neck to his ear.

« I can’t stand to see you like this,she whispered as softly as she could.

\- No. It’s nothing that was done to me. It was... It was my own fault. There was no assault. I just didn’t want to say no. »

He paused.

« I agreed to it. »

The first thing she felt was relief. The second thing was surprise. The third thing was slow, simmering anger. She could guess what he was going to say next.

He turned to face her. He looked both stern and heartbroken.

Just do it, she thought.

« I cheated on you. »

Her blood went cold. Intellectually, she knew it was better than the alternative, much better. But now wasn’t a time when she could feel rational.

« When. »

He took a deep breath.

« Right after I asked you to marry me. »

That could only mean one person. The one she thought had forced him. The only one who could make him break his vows. The one that could tempt him away.

She could feel jealousy coiling inside her like a snake.

« Frederica. » he whispered, moving his hand to pet her head softly. She refused to move away, too focused on her rising anger.

« Can you ever forgive me? »

Can you forgive yourself, she wondered. She didn’t want to hurt him. He had broken her trust, darkened that idealized image she had of him since youth, but she still loved him, and she knew she’d keep on loving him. Right now, she wanted to hurt Reinhard, that other man. The one who was going to steal her husband away.

Now used to the darkness, she gazed into Yang’s eyes like she was seeing them for the first time.

I wish I could keep you, she thought, to myself and only myself. I wish I could destroy the Kaiser, all the dirty politicians that let him trample us, History itself, so that I could have you.

But isn’t that too selfish, she mused, isn’t that to much for me to ask...

« How did it happen. »

Her voice was flat.

« He... Reinhard. He asked me if I wanted to.

\- Is that all he did ? »

Immediately, she regretted saying that.

Yang’s voice was tinged with guilt.

« Yes. That’s all it took.

\- Ah. »

She didn’t mean to sound so cold. She wanted to sympathize with him, understand his fateful choice. But. There was a but.

She couldn’t help but feel like their relation had cheapened, if it was so easy for him to be seduced, to break his allegiance.

Yang shifted to stare at the ceiling.

« You must understand. He’s a very beautiful man. Even more so in person. I couldn’t really think straight, having him in front of me, after spending so much time just guessing what he was like. I was so tired. »

He sighed deeply.

« I had a moment of weakness. I thought I’d never see him again after that.

\- So you thought you would get away with it ?

\- He made me swear never to talk about it to anyone. I never intended to keep that promise, as far as you were concerned. It’s just that, when we started to live together... Maybe I was too ashamed, maybe I tried to forget. I just... Didn’t want it to be important anymore. You were the one that was important, not him.»

She sneaked on top of him. His skin was hot and his heart racing.

« I thought it wouldn’t matter ever again, but I was wrong. And now I think he wants me back, I’m not sure what to do. »

She kissed his eyes, one after the other. She tasted salt.

She could understand him. She could see how he rationalized his behavior. She could see herself do the same, in theory, if she too had someone like Reinhard in her life.

Or maybe I just _want_ to think I would have done the same thing, she thought bitterly. So that I can forgive him, absolve him of all guilt and keep on loving on him like nothing ever happened. Like he didn’t cheat on me right after proposing.

She didn’t want to feel betrayed. Yet, that snake was still biting her insides.

I need to exorcize those feelings, she thought, not just bury them away. If I don’t, I’ll resent him for all my life. I won’t be able to live like this. I don’t want it to be like this, I don’t want to be that kind of partner.

« How was it, she asked, her voice low.

\- It was great, he replied.

\- Then show me. »

He blinked. She remained stone-faced.

« Are you really sure? »

\- I mean what I said. »

She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling right now.

I hope you understand why I’m asking you this, she thought. Even if it’s neither rational nor sensible, I need to feel what you felt, I need to understand.

« Alright. » he said nervously.

He sat up, with her still straddling him.

« We’ll need to go on the couch, maybe move the seats, and put the lights back on. Maybe put on a robe, it’ll take some time. Also, do we still have the lube? »

__

Frederica was snuggling on the couch, clad in an old bathrobe, while Yang buzzed around her, still naked. He was reorganizing the room, pushing away the coffee table and putting the armchair in front of her. It was kind of funny to her, seeing him both so frenetic and so exposed, his parts dangling freely.

He peeked at the windows. The curtains here weren’t as thick as those in the bedroom.

« Do you think there's someone watching us ? » he asked, worried.

She dismissed it with a pat, as if to say ’Let them watch. This isn’t what’s important right now.’ He nodded to her.

« There were two couches, back then. This isn’t quite accurate.

\- It’s not really what’s important, don’t you think ? »

He glanced at her, clearly getting nervous. She appeased him.

« Don’t worry. I’m not asking you to do this because I want to be mad at you. On the contrary.

\- Then I’ll go get something else. »

He went in the bedroom and came back, carrying a bed blanket big enough for two people.

« We didn’t have that after our ‘encounter’, he said, apologetic, but experience tells me it’ll be useful. »

He seemed so sheepish, so eager to please her. She wanted to kiss him right here and there, tell him she was sorry about this whole charade, that she forgave him for everything. But right now, they both had committed to their roles.

Finally, he sat on the armchair, his legs crossed and his back straight.

« He was standing like this. I don’t know why I remember this.

\- How were you sitting, she asked, dismissing his concerns.

\- A bit slouched. My two feet on the ground. »

Wordlessly, she followed his instructions.

« We had finished talking about me retiring after the peace treaty signing. There was a bit of a lull, and he asked if I was married. »

She remained stone-faced.

« I said I had a fiancee. He asked me if she was worth it. »

She could see him bracing himself before her steely gaze.

« I said of course. Then he mused to me, don’t you want one last adventure before becoming an ordinary man ? »

He lunched forward slowly, stroking her naked knee, staring intently. She could tell he was acting, that he was playing Reinhard’s part.

What a joke this man his, she thought. He lucked into getting someone inexperienced. This kind of move would have never worked on anyone but you.

«I said yes. Show me what that would be. »

He backed away and paused for a minute. She raised her eyebrow.

« After I said yes, the first thing he did was this. » he said with a clear voice.

He extended his leg. He placed his foot up her groin, pushing lightly.

How cliché, she thought, but not unpleasant. She could feel his toes tingling her belly, teasing her for what was next.

He sat up, pressing his foot on her, forcing her down on the couch, keeping her in place. He was now looming above her. He looked focussed but careful, clearly trying not to put too much stress on her insides. She couldn’t help but smile.

How did you feel, back then, she mused. Having a strange, beautiful man above you. Not being able to run. Did you want to say no, at this point, or were you enjoying it as much as me?

He removed his foot and leaned on her, putting his hands on both sides of her head.

Inspired, she craned her neck and kissed him.

He kissed back and straddled her, putting his weight on her and trapping her legs between his. His skin was hot, almost feverish. She removed her robe and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the heavy pressure of his body against hers. It was like she could feel the whole of him against her. Heartbeat against heartbeat, they could have stayed here for hours.

He pulled out of their embrace.

« Then, he went out of the room to go grab something and left me alone. I don’t know if he did it on purpose or not, but he did it. » he said, apologetic. Awkwardly, he untangled her arms from him and left the living room, leaving her alone and naked on the couch.

She shivered, feeling suddenly very exposed under the harsh living room lights.

I haven’t been seventeen in a while, she thought, why do I still feel shame for keeping the lights on ?

She folded in on herself, both because of the lingering shame and the cold.

Did he feel the same then, she wondered. During our first night, he told me he knew a lot less than me. It was probably worse for him, being left alone in a foreign place, almost abandoned, even for a minute.

Bitterly, she remembered some of the bad times she had. The cold, the loneliness, the painful longing. She couldn’t imagine inflicting that on someone else.

Maybe that man is cruel, she thought. Or maybe he’s never had those feelings, maybe he doesn’t care.

Yang came out of the bedroom, holding a small bottle.

« Here, I got it, he said. Please, can you get on your hands and knees ?

\- He didn’t want to see your face ? » she asked, pulled out of her thoughts.

I thought this whole thing was a power play, she wondered.That he wanted to see you come undone under his touch and squeal while he’s taking you. That’s what I’d want to see if I was him.

Yang raised his shoulders.

« It’s not that important. I think it wouldn’t have been that practical otherwise. I’m not exactly flexible, after all. »

She giggled. She could remember that disastrous date night, one month into their relationship, when she tried out her silk scarf on him for the first time. That had been embarrassing for the both of them, but they had been able to laugh about it later.

I hope we’ll be able to laugh about this night too, she mused. If there is a later.

She moved to position herself, facing away from him. She heard a wet noise. He was probably sitting behind her, coating his fingers with the liquid. Even without seeing his face, she could feel him tensing. The anticipation was killing her.

Will he be able to do it, she wondered.

« Just so you know, I trust you. More than anyone else.», she said with a clear, encouraging voice.

She heard a rustling sound, then felt a mouth brush against her ear.

« Thank you. »

She couldn’t help but smile.

I doubt Reinhard needed reassurance, she thought. That’s why I love you.

She felt a hand playing on her belly, her breasts, her neck. Then, a cold feeling up her butt. She let out a groan at the sudden sensation. He didn’t stop.

One of his hands was tracing her body, his finger light and gentle. His other wasrough, opening her up, preparing her for the next step.

« He kept doing that without saying anything. », Yang noted.

I wonder if he was really that nice, caressing you so softly, she wondered. As if to answer her, Yang cleared his throat and started to narrate again.

« I’ve wanted to have you under me for a while. To possess you in some way, he told me. »

He paused for a second, like he was an actor trying to remember his line.

« I think I responded with something that went like : I’m not interested in being yours. So he did this. »

He jammed his coated fingers into her. She rattled under the sudden assault.

« I’m sorry. » he whispered. She could feel the concern in his voice.

« Just keep going. » she whispered back. The sensation was overwhelming, but then so was this whole situation. It was no excuse to stop.

The hand that was caressing her stopped on her groin. She could feel the familiar sensation of his fingers stroking the folds of her cunt.

« Well, he said, embarrassed, you don’t have the parts for it, but you can probably figure out what he was actually doing. »

She mewled under his touch. He was clumsy, charmingly so, but she understood.

« So he did care about your pleasure ? Or could he not stand to be less than perfect ? » she asked in a low voice, almost moaning.

« At this point, I didn’t really care about his deep motivations. I just wanted him to get on with it.

-Then do. »

In response to her plea, he put a hand on the side of her head, balancing himself over her. His other hand was still on her groin. She could feel something hard on the small of her back.

Before she could gasp, he slammed into her.

The sudden feeling of fullness cut her breath. She could hear him whispering ‘Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop’ and pulling away slowly.

I’m not letting you get away, she thought.

She put both her hands to her groin, shifting into a downward position and forcing his fingers into her cunt. They both could feel the warm, wet fluid dripping on their hands. He understood what she wanted and wrapped his free arm around her waist, resting his weight against her back. He took a deep breath and pushed back into her.

They found a rhythm, with him rolling his hips, her guiding his hand into fingering her, both panting toward a climax.

Eventually, she let go of his fingers and drifted, enjoying the feeling of fullness, of being pushed down, of not having to be responsible for your own pleasure.

I get it now, she thought, her mind going blank from the overstimulation.

She came quietly, with a cry. She was exhausted.

He was still on top of her, and still hard. She could feel him pulling out of her. She groaned in relief. Then, she felt something wet splashing on her back. Then he got off her back. Still prone on the couch, she peeked behind her shoulder. He was slumped at the opposite end, catching his breath and clutching the large blanket.

She could see herself through his eyes, how ruined she looked, how sleazy that image was. Her mind still foggy, she pictured him in the same predicament, saw how beautiful he would have looked. She laughed quietly to herself.

« No wonder he wanted you back. » she whispered.

She couldn’t tell if Yang had heard her. He moved to wipe her back clean with her discarded robe. It tickled, and she giggled. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was smiling. Then, he pulled his blanket over them both and they snuggled together, still on the couch.

« Good think that I brought this, uh ? After ‘that’ happened, I felt very cold very quick. I didn’t want that to happen to you. »

She pressed her lips against his.

« You know, if all three of us were normal people, we could have just invited him over for a private party. Like this, he wouldn’t have to rely on legal kidnapping. » she said, her voice muffled by the kiss.

He laughed, high and clear, like a great weight had fallen off his shoulders.

She rested her head on the curve of his neck.

This could have gone very wrong, she thought. But I’m lucky he humored me. I hope we won’t have to be resentful now.

The bliss was fading. Her mood darkened.

We still need to get him out of that trap, she thought.

« How was he, really? When you first met him? How did you feel ?» she asked, pensive.

Yang pondered for a second.

« Youthful, he said. Youthful and ambitious. Like he was ready to change the worldjust so he could stamp his name on it. »

She nodded. His face turned serious.

« Then, I felt that I had to stop him. No matter how bright he shined, no matter what good he could do. Someone needed to do it. »

She petted his hair.

« You don’t need to take everything on your shoulders. We’re here too. » she said softly.

Yang sighed deeply.

« I tried to find a way out, but I couldn’t see any. I’ll have to leave you, and everyone else. Even if I disappear, he’ll just take it out on what he knows I care about. There’s nothing I can do but obey.»

He was starting to choke up, despite himself. He smiled, with sadness in his eyes.

« I think my fate is well and truly sealed, he concluded.

\- You’ll hold him back by yourself. You’ll be good enough. We’ll come back for you. » she said, determined.

I won’t let you get away with this, she thought. Even if this is futile, even if it’s destructive, I’ll fight. I’ll fight for him.

\- It’s nice to know you have so much faith in me. More than I have for myself. I don’t want to say I don’t deserve it, but... »

She hugged him tightly.

« I forgive you. We’ll see each other again. Don’t worry. »

She held him for a long time, his tears drying on her skin, waiting for the inevitable.


End file.
